Jigsaw love
by FancyFandom
Summary: Luke and the Professor are being chased down the streets by robots and get an unexpected saviour...


**AC/ When I wrote this story, I was wearing my pajamas, sipping hot chocolate… ahhhh… life was grand… I seriously don't know how this came up, but there's one thing left to say… Enjoy.**

"Professor," Luke exclaimed, "why are we running like mad people?"

"Well Luke… WE ARE BEING CHASED BY DESCOLES HENCHMEN!"

They turned into a corner, reached the dead end and they exhausting huffing started.

" I think that Descole…well," Luke hesitated before continuing, "…he's become a little, let's say…stronger…"

The Professor stared at Luke with a blank expression and stuttered angrily, "W-well, he's o-only gotten…," the Professor hated to admit this, "s-s-s…" he scrunched up his face, like he has eaten something extremely sour, "stronger but only because he has ROBOT henchmen…. and you know, that they are indistructable, he mixed gasoline with steel and carbon-"

"Professor!" Luke interrupted his blabbering, "The Henchmen!" The bleeping and screeching of the machines reached the passageway. "They are coming uncomfortably close…" the Professor muttered.

Out of nowhere, a hand reached out and grabbed the Professor and Luke on the collar, yanking them into a room. The door shut after them, with a loud bash. The Professor examined the room. It was basically empty, made with four walls, a window, a door and another one at the other end.

"Follow me," a soft voice echoed, which startled the Professor in his deep thoughts. A smaller girl stepped in front of them. She had waved dark brown hair, with green cat –like eyes that stood out. She was only dressed in a white gown, though a bit smudged. Everybody was speechless but they did what she said and slowly followed behind her, She walked through the back doors, which lead them, to what it seemed, a different place. The only thing that actually changed the setting, was the sinking sun, that showed it's beautiful colours.

The girl stopped in front of it and stared. "This was the last moment…" she started sobbing and wiped the single tear that hurled down away. She turned around, seeing Luke and the Professor confused but pitiful at the same time. Her lips turned into a smile, then a silent chuckle, "It's going to be dark soon and you probably have no shelter. Let me show you my home."

After strolling down the streets of West-London, they reached a hut-like building, built to fit barley a person. They crept in inside, speechless of what they saw. The room was bare, with only a rugged larger blanket at one end, some pots and pans around the log place and a hole, preferably made by a pickaxe, which was supposed to be the window. "Oh my, child, how can you live here? In this state? Do you live alone?" the Professor asked.

"M-my parents…died a few months ago… in a war, they were doctors and their hospital there was bombed… I found out and became an orphan, I wasn't adopted at the orphanage, and so they kicked me out, because they said that other homeless children needed a "chance" to get a family since then I had to take care of myself." Her head lowered a bit whilst saying this, "BUT then I found you, hopeless, surrounded by robots, so I decided to help you out. By the way, my name is Zoe, Zoe Lockwood!" her voice sounded brighter now, so neither asked any more questions involving her past. "Oh, my name is Hershel Layton, professor in archeology and a great lover of puzzles. And this is –"

"Luke," Luke chirped into his "starlight moment"," Luke Triton, the Professor's number ONE APPRENTICE!" he smiled brightly in triumph. Zoe had a another chuckle and noticed that Luke's stomach was grumbling, "Oh my…." Luke started blushing in embarrassment. "I presume you are hungry?" Zoe asked, already lighting a match and throwing it into the woodpile. She carefully unpacked a nearby package, layer after layer, until raw sausages and steak showed up.

Luke was crouching above the meat, glaring at it, as if it were holy. Luke and Zoe both pricked one by one, the sausages onto a skewer and laid it onto the crackling fire, the only thing that lit up the room. The divine smell even made the Professor drool a little. Zoe and Luke also pulled the sausages out when they were finished roasting and put it onto a plate. The Professor cut up some bread, which was also wrapped up. Sometime later, the preparations and the meal were completed. As they cuddled up around the fire to start eating, Luke asked Zoe a question, "Zoe, if you are… alone here, how can you provide the food that you have?"

" Well, I help people nearby and they normally give me food in return. Yesterday I helped the butchers and the baker's by delivering things for them. In return I got this batch of bread and the meat." Luke was already half through his meal and stopped chewing as she finished. "Oh…" Luke said a bit unsure what to do. Everybody was full as they finished. "The only problems now, are the sleeping arrangements. I don't have enough blankets for us all."

"Well, the blanket sure is big though, looks like we are going to share it." suggested the Professor.

"But," Luke said annoyed, "how can I possibly sleep next to a girl?" Right at that moment a loud panting could be heard. A scruffy Airedlianer Terrier walked in, soaked, from all the raining that has begun. "Who's this little chap?" Luke asked excitedly, "Is he yours Zoe?"

"No, he's just a stray, but he always comes in the evenings… a bit late today."

Zoe handed a piece of the left-over bread to Luke to feed it to the dog.


End file.
